kimetsu_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Sabito
|romaji = Sabito |species = Human |alias = |gender = Male |age = |height = |hair = Pink |eye = Lavender Blue |status = Deceased |family = |partner = Makomo |occupations = |rank = |affiliation = Sakonji Urokodaki |manga = Chapter 5 |anime = Episode 3 |jvoice = Yūki Kaji |evoice = }} |Sabito}} was the strongest of Sakonji Urokodaki's foster children killed by the Hand Demon during Final Selection. His soul resides on Mt. Sagiri along with all of the other children. He and Makomo serve as recurring protagonists during the Final Selection Arc. Description Appearance Sabito was a young man with lavender blue eyes and shaggy, shoulder-length hair. He had a large scar on the right side of his mouth. Sabito wore a kimono decorated with green, gold, and orange hexagons that overlap one another. He sported dark pants and shin garments that matched his kimono. Sabito also donned a white robe, sandals with red straps, and a signature warding mask wrapped around his head using a thick red rope. Like all Urokodaki's student's Sabito's mask is shaped like a fox, but his mask has a scar exactly like his own. Personality Sabito was a serious young man who believed all his actions should be becoming of a man. He's quick to point out Tanjiro's flaws and refuses to acknowledge him as a man. When asked about defeating the Hand Demon, Sabito appeared to have a pessimistic view on conflicts. He believed no matter how hard someone tries it may never be enough. Even so, Sabito entrusted his will to Tanjiro and was happy when he surpassed him as Urokodaki's strongest student. He openly acknowledged that Tanjiro was the toughest of them all, and proudly leaves the lingering will of all Urokodaki's lost children to him. Synopsis History Sakonji Urokodaki took in Sabito and Makomo after they were both orphaned. He trained them and they proved strong enough to enter Final Selection to potentially become Demon Slayers. During their seven days on Mt. Fujikasane, Sabito and Makomo encountered a powerful morphed demon. The demon desired to devour all of Urokodaki's students. He sends Makomo to her untimely demise, and after Sabito's blade breaks on the demon's thick neck, he shares her fate. Final Selection Arc Unable to rest after failing to return to Urokodaki, Sabito and Makomo's soul reside on Mt. Sagiri. Urokodaki eventually takes on a new student named Tanjiro Urokodaki. After one and a half years of training, Tanjiro is still unable to pass Urokodaki's final test, splitting a boulder using his sword. Sabito sits atop the boulder, appearing before Tanjiro as he laments over his lack of progress. The masked boy tells Tanjiro that a man should grieve in silence. He attacks Tanjiro and easily kicks him aside after a short clash of their weapons. Tanjiro is slow, weak, and immature. Sabito tells him these are not the qualities of a true man. Tanjiro asks Sabito what he's doing and the latter responds with the same question. He continues, asking how long Tanjiro will remain on the ground. After he gets up, Sabito asks him to come and fight. Tanjiro expresses concern over using a real katana against Sabito's wooden sword. Amused, Sabito laughs before rushing at his opponent instead. Sabito's wooden blade pressures Tanjiro just like a real one would. The masked boy claims he's the stronger of the two and denies the idea that he might get hurt. He reveals that he's sliced the boulder before. Sabito leaps through the trees, using his extreme agility to throw Tanjiro off before striking him down. Urokodaki's former pupil tells his current pupil that he hasn't mastered a single form of Total Concentration Breathing. Sabito claims Tanjiro has only memorized the practices and needs to slam those lessons into his flesh instead. He pressures Tanjiro with a flurry of slashes and demands he never forget the secrets he learned from Urokodaki. Tanjiro claims he's working hard but can't make any more progress. Sabito tells him to act like a man and go further beyond his limits. He wants to see what Tanjiro is capable of in this fight and defeats him shortly after using a powerful uppercut swing. Sabito entrusts the remainder of Tanjiro's training to Makomo. Tanjiro continues to challenge Sabito throughout his training but is never able to win. Not until six months later. During their final duel, Sabito brings a real katana instead of a wooden one. On that day, Sabito finally says Tanjiro has the look of a man. The fight ends in an instant, as Tanjiro's blade finally reaches Sabito first, splitting his mask. Sabito's face is revealed, and he's smiling, proud of his successor. He disappears and Tanjiro realizes that he's finally sliced the boulder. After Tanjiro leaves for Final Selection, Sabito sits atop the boulder, continuing to watch over him with Makomo. The girl asks if Tanjiro can avenge their deaths, but Sabito isn't sure because they lost despite their bests efforts. Tanjiro learns the truth about the deaths of thirteen of Urokodaki's children at the hands of the morphed demon. Enraged, Tanjiro rushes into attack recklessly. Sabito reminds him to calm down because his breathing is uneven. He asks Tanjiro to forget about the others for now and focus on the task at hand. Makomo starts to lose hope and questions if Tanjiro will die too. Sabito tells her the outcome can go either way, however, there is one irrefutable fact. Tanjiro is the man who sliced the largest, toughest boulder of all. The Hand Demon believes he can defeat Tanjiro the same way he did Sabito, but Urokodaki's newest student slays the demon and avenges all the fallen children. Tanjiro wins and the souls of all of Urokodaki's children can rest in peace. They that no more lives with being lost, and their master will get one of his children back. Sabito leaps off the boulder and disappears into the mist, bidding farewell to Tanjiro. Abilities & Equipment Swordsmanship: Sabito is regarded as Urokodaki's most powerful former pupil, succeeded only by Tanjiro. The Hand Demon even recognized Sabito for his great strength, despite being unable to beat the demon. Sabito had a strong mastery over swordsmanship and Tanjiro called his technique beautiful after getting clobbered by him. During their battle, Sabito showcased enhanced speed, agility, and reflexes that easily outclassed Tanjiro when they first met. Katanas: Sabito possessed both a wooden sword and a real sword. He was very proficient with the wooden sword against Tanjiro even though the latter was wielding a real blade. Battles & Events Final Selection Arc *Two Years of Training **Tanjiro Kamado vs. Sabito Quotes * * * }} Image Gallery References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:Final Selection Arc Supporting Characters